Teenage Angst
by Ignored People
Summary: Sam, now 18, has been feeling and acting depressed and stressed since Danny started dating Valerie. Eventually, Danny's curiosity on why Sam's attitude has changed gets the better of him and he reads her diary, which can reveal some hidden secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Teenage Angst 

Summary: Sam, now 18, has been feeling and acting depressed and stressed since Danny started dating Valerie. Eventually, Danny's curiosity on why Sam's attitude has changed gets the better of him and he reads her diary, which can reveal some hidden secrets.

A.N. If you're a Danny/Valerie fan, I warn you, do not read this story.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On a normal day, Sam Manson walks to school with her friends Tucker and Danny. Along with Danny's girlfriend, Valerie. They were all in their 12th and last year of high school.

Danny and Valerie talk to each other and giggle on those walks. Sam soon feels her eyes start to fill up with tears as she watches them. Though, se can keep the tears at bay until they get to school and she can get away and be alone while the tears poor out.

Sam has always had a crush on Danny. Ever since the 8th grade. Then, she relized she was inlove with him at the end of 9th grade. Tucker soon caught onto Sam's secret and started dropping hints to Danny. Tucker couldn't just tell Danny, however, that Sam loved him. Or else he would run the risk of getting a black eye. Since Danny never caught on, he was called "clueless."

At the beginning of 11th grade, Danny asked Valerie out on a date, not knowing it would hurt Sam so much. And ever since then, Danny and Valerie have been dating.

Sam had enough problems on her hands. She had school, dealing with her parents, and helping Danny with ghost fighting. All of that was all in all, never ending jobs. Now, she had to watch her beloved fall for another girl.

Soon, Sam's self esteem dropped. She became very, very depressed. She also got horrible painful head-aches from stress. And she also slept horribly. Only getting up to 4 hours of sleep most of the time. Sam was good at hiding her emotions from strangers, her parents, and her schoolmates. But her best friends could see her attitude was changing drastically.

Sam kept telling herself "Of course Danny wouldn't love me. The only thing I'm good for is being his best friend and sidekick. To be there for him. I can't be inlove or even have a crush on him. It's wrong." Though, no matter what she told herself, she couldn't stop loving the ghostboy.

She eventually needed a way to get her emotions out without being judged. So, she started a diary.


	2. Chapter 2

One day in March, Danny, Sam, and Valerie were eating lunch. Tucker was sick that day. Danny and Valerie were giggling and talking to each other. Usually, Sam would just try to ignore them and focus on her salad. Sometimes she would imagine herself in Valerie's place. Other times she would try to remember what she had learned in math that day. And other days she would skip out on eating lunch and go cry in the girls bathroom.

But today, Sam had a sudden mood swing and ran out of the cafeteria and went into the girls bathroom. She started crying out of loneliness. Though Sam had people around her who cared about her, which she knew, she couldn't help but feel lonley. Danny just thought Sam needed to use the bathroom. Though, when school ended that day, he hadn't seen Sam at all.

Danny was getting worried. Instead of walking home with Valerie, Danny told her to leave without him. When Valerie left, Danny went to the girls bathroom where Sam had gone, put his ear to the door, and listened. He heard a familiar voice that was crying. Danny knew it was Sam. Danny waited next to the door for about ten minutes. Then, Sam came walking out, not noticing Danny standing right next to the door.

Danny grabbed Sam's arm so he would talk to her. "What's the matter Sam? Why are you crying?"

Sam made Danny let go of her arm. She walked over to her locker and Danny followed her.

"What Danny? I haven't been crying. I just...I...I...my contacts were acting weird. That's why my eyes are watery." Sam said nervously.

"Sam, you don't wear contacts."

Sam was pulling out some books from her locker and one of them fell on the ground, which Sam didn't notice.

"Well, Danny, it's none of you're buisness what happens in my life and what I'm going through. If I told you anything, you wouldn't understand a thing."

"Sam, please. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. Friends don't keep secrets from each other. Please, tell me what's happening." Danny begged.

"You want to know what's going on? Open your damn eyes, clueless!!!!!!" Sam said yelling. She bursted out of the school running. She was running way to fast, so Danny didn't try to run after her. Instead, Danny saw the book Sam had dropped laying on the ground. 


End file.
